Emergency Eleanor
by theliesyoutell
Summary: It's amazing who take's somebody for granted, until they realize that they could have lost them.  Incomplete. If you want me to write more, just tell me.  : Ellie/Marco Ellie/Jesse


It was on a stormy morning, and Ellie Nash was on her way to her internship. Don't get me wrong; she does this every morning, but today was different. What about it was different? We are yet to find out.

The traffic was usual, and the line at Starbucks was a pain. It was pretty much normal. Ellie began with her morning call to her best friend Marco.

"Hey." Ellie said.

"What be cracking Smelly Ellie?" Marco said jokingly.

"Just on my way to work again, figured I'd give you a call." Ellie explained.

"So, how is your morning going so far?" Ellie asked.

"Normal, The toothpaste was stuck in the tube. The coffee alarm failed to go off. And I miss Dylan." Marco answered.

"Well then," began Ellie. "Mines pretty much normal too. My toothbrush is missing, so after school I have to go buy a new one!" Ellie laughed.

"How does your toothbrush go missing?" Marco jokes.

"I have no idea. All I know is its missing." Ellie said.

"Well I'll let you go Ellie. Don't want to distract you when you're driving." Marco said.

"Alright," began Ellie. "It's early Marco, GET SOME SLEEP!" Ellie ordered.

"Okay, okay, okay, I will. Bye." Marco ended.

"See you later." Ellie responded.

When she was finished with her phone conversation, she turned up the radio in an attempt be a little more awake than she actually was. Traffic began to become an issue and Ellie was running late. Not much after this Ellie got a phone call from her boss; Jesse.

"Hello?" answered Ellie.

"Hi there Ellie, care to explain why you're late?" asked Jesse.

"Well the traffic is crazy; I'm trying my best to get there as fast as I can." Ellie said stressfully.

"Alright; see you when you get here." Jesse finished.

"Yeah; thank YOU!" Ellie screamed.

A collision was heard over the phone and it left Jesse in a panic.

"Ellie? Eleanor? Eleanor Nash?" Jesse screamed in attempt to get her attention.

Jesse hung up.

Whether Jesse wanted to accept it or not; Ellie had been in an accident. How hurt or traumatized she was still remained to be answered. Jesse knew he couldn't do anything. He had no idea what road she was on, and no idea how he could get there through the massive traffic. All Jesse could think about was life or death. He had feelings for Ellie and it seemed to be that Ellie had feelings for him. Even though Jesse and Marco did not see eye to eye, he knew that he had to tell Marco of what happened. The thing was that he was not quite sure of exactly what had happened either. All he knew is that he was on the phone with Ellie and she got into an accident. She wasn't responding to her name and her phone had been cut off when the impact of the accident had hit the car. That wasn't much to know. Maybe his best bet would just be to tell Marco that Ellie got in an accident and he believed that she would go to the nearest hospital. This seemed to make the most sense. However; the fun part was going to be finding Marcos' number.

He searched her desk. All he could find was some old trash and some hair ties. He continued to look all over her cubical until he ran across her address book. Sure enough, Marcos' number was found. He dialed Marcos' number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Marco said, "Who is this?"

"Um, this is Jesse." He said, "I'm Ellies' boss so to speak."

"So why did you randomly call me out of the blue?" Marco had asked.

"Well, I know you and Ellie are really close and it only seemed right to call you,"

"Get to the point." Marco interrupted.

"Well, I was on the phone with Ellie to make sure she was coming into work because she was running late. And then all of a sudden I hear a collision sound and Ellie wasn't responding to anything I was saying." Jesse said while trying not to cry.

"Oh god," Marco began, "I have to go see if she's okay, I just have to, do you know where she is?" Marco asked worriedly.

"No, I don't even know what happened, its not like I could call the paramedics to come get a girl when I didn't know exactly where she was." Jesse explained, "I suppose the best thing to do would to go to the local hospital and see if Ellie is there and alright." Jesse finished.

"Yes, that sounds good." Marco ended sadly.

"See you at the hospital." Jesse also ended sadly, even though he had known that Marco had already hung up in a rush to see Ellie.

As soon as Jesse had finished talking to Marco, he jumped into his car and drove as fast he could. To be honest, he felt nervous, scared, and in pain. At this point Jesse was well aware that he really did have feelings for the red headed intern.

When Jesse arrived at the hospital, the only thing he could do was run to the front desk and hope that the receptionist knew about the car crash of Ellie Nash.

"Name please?" asked the receptionist.

"Mine?" Jesse asked confused.

"If you're the hurt one then yes, if you're here for a patient then no." answered the receptionist.

"Oh well then I guess, do you have anyone under the name Ellie Nash?" asked Jesse timidly.

"Hmmm, let me see," began the receptionist, "Eleanor Shields, Eleanor Singer, ah here we go Ellie Nash." Finished the receptionist.

"Did she recently check in?" asked Jesse.

"It was an emergency, she just got here about 30 minutes to an hour ago." Answered the receptionist.

"Thank you." Jesse said. "What room?"

"Ellie Nash, is in room 234, she is in a critical condition, if the patient begins to be upset then you must leave sir, it's a policy to prevent further damage to the patient." Finished the receptionist.

Jesse began to make his way up to room 234. As Jesse was walking through the building in search of Ellies' room, his fear of hospitals began to sink in. Seeing all the surgical rooms, the sick people, and the machines that kept these sick people alive. It was all so creepy.

Eventually Jesse found room 234, though as he did he began to wish he had not. Seeing a girl who is so independent look so weak and fragile, was pure agony. He knew that he had to come see her, yet he didn't realize that this is what he would see. He tried his best not to cry as she lay there all beat up and scarred. Though his best was not good enough, as he began to bawl his eyes out at the sight of her. Apparently his excessive crying had woke her because she began to speak.

"Wh-wh-who is that?" Ellie asked weakly.

"It's Jesse El." Answered Jesse.

"Jesse?" Ellie asked, "Wh-wh-what happened?"

"Well, I was on the phone with you so I knew whether you were going to be at work today, and then I heard a car crash, you weren't responding, I had no idea what had happened." Said Jesse slowly so that the weak Ellie could fully understand him.

"Well, I haven't seen the doctor yet, I don't know what is broken or missing or has been added." Ellie said honestly with a little bit of humor.

"Well what hurts?" asked Jesse.

"Um, my head is throbbing; my foot feels numb; my arm is burning; um, I really don't know what else." Ellie answered.

"Yeah, you wont know anything until you see the doctor." Said Jesse.

"I also called Marco and explained to him that you were in an accident, he's on his way as we speak, I figured you'd want him to know." Explained Jesse.

"Really?" began Ellie, "Thank you for that Jesse, thanks a lot." Ellie said as she drifted to sleep.

Once Ellie had fallen to sleep Jesse just decided to sit in her room and watch her. He just couldn't believe it, that someone like Ellie could sit there so weak. As Ellie slept he began to think. This morning Ellie was just drinking some Starbucks in her car, and now she lies here in critical condition within a matter of minutes. Just as Jesse had gotten into deeper thought, Marco walked in crying as he saw Ellie.

"How could this happen?" Marco screamed shockingly.

"I have no idea, Marco, all I know is that she hasn't seen the doctor yet and that Ellie doesn't really understand what had happened, she just recently fell asleep." Answered Jesse.

"This is not fair, how could someone do this, to her, Eleanor Nash, one of the best people on this earth." Began Marco, "To my Ellie, who I've known for so long and who I know so well, why did it have to be her, why couldn't it have been anyone but her?" finished Marco.

"Excuse me sir?" said one of the nurses.

"If you have been here for a while you need to go to the waiting room." The nurse said.

"Bye man." Said Jesse to Marco.

"And you, sir?" asked the nurse.

"I just recently got here ma'am, when are you doing an analysis on her?" said Marco.

"Well, about now, if you want you can wait in here while we do the analysis, I don't really mind, it shouldn't take too long." Said the nurse.

"Thank you, and I don't care how long it takes, this girl is my best friend." Finished Marco.

As the nurse transported Ellie to the observation room, Marco just broke down crying. He had no idea how to handle something like this. Even though Marco was gay he always had feelings for Ellie after he had come out to her and their relationship as a couple was over. All Marco could imagine is the worst. He knew that the crash was fatal and would leave Ellie with some permanent damage. He just didn't know what she would live with exactly. Would she be prone to memory loss? In a wheelchair? Speaking issues? He knew he had to stop thinking about it, but he couldn't. She never left his mind. He was very anxious to find out the analysis on Ellie. The clock would not move fast enough as it ticked what seemed to be the slowest ever. Waiting was agony and it led to thinking which was always about the worst.

Ellie returned before long, still bruised, but cleaned up more so than she was. The nurse said they didn't know anything about her injuries until all the x-rays and tests came back from the analysis. Ellie herself was asleep, due to the fact that one of the test required Ellie to be asleep.


End file.
